Not All Treasure's Silver and Gold
by SynfullySweet1327
Summary: Sara is captured by pirates. Can she survive?


It was a warm, sunny, Caribbean day, the sun had just begun to set and Sara Watson stood at the window looking out passed the town of Port Sebastian to Caribbean Sea wishing she was somewhere else. She was dressed in a white wedding dress carelessly spinning her engagement ring around her finger. In a few short hours she'd be Mrs. Gabriel Compton. Any bride should be happy and excited on their wedding day but not Sara. She'd be the first to tell you that she didn't love her fiance, in fact she down right despised him. He was pompous and arrogant. He also hit her on occasion if he didn't approve of her behavior.

A breeze blew in off the sea and filled her nostrils with a warm salty smell. She wished she was out sailing the sea. When she was a child her father used to take her on sailing trips on his schooner, if it wasn't too far of a trip, and she had been in love with the sea ever since.

_"My father."_Sara thought to herself. _"It's his fault I'm marrying that pompous asshole. Why is he forcing me? I thought he loved me! That's not something you do to your only daughter! And he's not even going to be there!"_

It's true. Her father wasn't even going to be at her wedding. His job working for the East India Trading Company called him away. Sara dropped to her knees and clasped her hands in prayer.

"God, I don't know if you can hear me, but if there is anyway you could let something happen to stop this wedding today, please let it."

"They're ready for you miss." One of the servants, standing in the doorway, said.

"Thank you Mary." Sara said standing and followed her out the door.

Bouquet in hand Sara started down the aisle. It was an outdoor wedding, beautifully lavished, one any bride would dream of having. On her way down she would occasionally hesitate, like she was about to turn and run, but she kept going. Her mother had died when she was a baby and her father was all she had, her heart could not bear the thought of disgracing him in such a way.

To Sara the walk down the aisle felt like the walk of a condemned man chained in shackles on his way to prison, and all too soon her feet were at the bottom step of the altar.

Suddenly there was a whistling noise followed by an explosion behind the altar. Dirt and rock flew through the air. Cannon fire. Sara heard a commotion behind her and looked back down the aisle.

"Pirates!" She exclaimed pushing her veil back over her head to get a better look. Her prayer had been answered, not in the way she expected but it was better than nothing. Gabriel was then at her side grabbing her arm and pulling her away, but when they turned there were two pirates blocking their path. One was short, portly, and balding. What little hair he did have hung down around his shoulders and was very dirty and scraggly looking. The other was taller with a wooden eye. His hair was short, shaggy, and blond, or would have been blond if it weren't so dirty. They both had their pistols drawn.

"Hello chum." The shorter one said.

"Parlay." Gabriel said raising his hands in surrender.

"Parlay? Damn to the depths whatever mutton head thought of parlay."

"Right then." The other one sighed. "Let's go. Walk." He shooed them in the direction he wanted them to go.

"Do you really think we should bring the girl?" Sara over heard the shorter one say. "Remember what happened last time we brought a female on board under the terms of parlay?"

"Yes, but we can't just leave her to run for help either now can we?"

"Aye, ya got a point there."

Sara was both excited and terrified as they climbed into the longboats and were rowed out to the ship. The ship was huge and dark, almost black in color, with black sails. Sara saw the flag flying high on top the mast, a skull with crossed swords behind it. She gasped.

"The Black Pearl!" She whispered.

"That's right poppet and I'm not so sure that Captain Barbossa is in a friendly type mood today." Said the short pirate. Sara gulped.

They climbed up the side of the ship and over the railing on to the deck. They waited while the shorter pirate went to get the captain. He disappeared up a flight of stairs to where the helm was. Suddenly heavy boot steps echoed the sound of Sara's own heart beat, then he came into view. Captain Barbossa stood at the top of the stairs, a monkey perched on his shoulder.

Sara took in the sight of him. He was tall, with shoulder length hair and a scraggly looking beard. His skin was tanned and weather beaten no doubt from being at sea. He wasn't a terribly unattractive man, in fact Sara found him very attractive. She especially loved his hat with the exceptionally long feather in it.

"What be the meaning of this parlay? State yer business." He said coming down the stairs.

"I am Gabriel Compton and this is my fiance Sara Watson. I've come for retribution. You have ruined our wedding! I demand you pay for it!"

Captain Barbossa was silent for a moment then threw his head back and laughed, the monkey skittered off his shoulder. The rest of the crew followed their captains example.

"Really?" Sara said to Gabriel. "That's what you invoked the right of parlay for? They're pirates! I don't think they care that they ruined our wedding."

"Silence!" His hand whipped out and struck her face causing her to fall back against the pirate with the wooden eye. He caught her and stood her back up.

"I won't be doing that again if I were you mate." Captain Barbossa said.

"She's my fiance! I'll do what I want to her."

"She maybe your fiance, but in my presence you'll not lay a hand on the lady. Especially when she's done no wrong, just point out yer stupidity as it were."

"That is enough! I demand respect, and I demand retribution, and a boat to return to shore! And if you don't I'll just have to take it then!" Gabriel turned and grabbed one of the pirates swords out of it sheath and turned back to Captain Barbossa.

"Gabriel don't!" Sara started but a gun shot rang out and she let out a startled screamed. Captain Barbossa had put a bullet right between Gabriels eyes. A brilliant blood spray splattered Sara's white wedding gown.

"Throw that blagard over board." He said slipping his pistol back in his belt. A few of the pirates picked Gabriel up and tossed him over board. Sara slipped her engagement ring off and tossed it over board as well. The chain that bound her was no more. "Apologies miss, didn't mean to ruin yer dress."

"The apology should be mine Captain Barbossa." She said bowing her head to him. "I never invoked the right to parlay, so I must apologize for this intrusion. I was unaware of my fiance's intentions."

"That's right you never said the word parlay." The pirate with the wooden eye said coming out from behind Sara. "That makes you a stowaway." He cocked his gun and pointed it in her face. She swallowed hard.

"Master Raghetti! There be no need in frightening the lass." Barbossa said. "Stay yer weapon."

"Aye, Cap'n." He said slipping the gun into his jacket and stepping away.

"Now, Ms. Watson is it?"

"It is Captain."

"Well Ms. Watson, the bad new is we're shoving off and ya won't be goin back ashore. However since you have shown me a great deal of respect yer allowed to leave the next time we put into port."

"Thank you Captain." She said bowing her head to him again. The men looked at their captain with puzzled looks.

"What ya'll standing around fer? There's work to done! Raise the anchor! Set the sails!" The crew scurried about to their work. "And Ms. Watson just try not to get in the way." And with that he turned and went up the stairs.

Sara stood aside and watched the hustle and bustle. She noticed the men struggling to raise the anchor and saw an empty peg on the wheel. She kicked off her high heeled shoes leaving her barefoot, she was not one for wearing stockings, and took the spot. It was right behind an elderly gentleman with a parrot on his shoulder. Sara pushed with all her might.

"Hey, not bad for a female." One of the pirates on the other side of the wheel said. Sara smirked. When the anchor was up they were under way and soon land was far behind them. Sara stood on the bow enjoying the sea breeze when the short portly pirate came up beside her.

"The captain requests your presence for dinner." He said. She quickly thought it over and decided it was better to not upset the captain. She nodded and followed him to the captains cabin. He opened the door and allowed her in first before following. "Will that be all Cap'n?"

"Yes Master Pintel, that be all." Captain Barbossa said from behind his desk, he had been going over charts. Pintel turned and left closing the door behind him. Barbossa stood and came out from his desk. "Ms. Watson, so glad ya decided to join me."

"Well you've been so generous to me already, Captain, I figured I couldn't turn down your request."

He walked towards her and extended his hand, which she took. He lead her to the table which was set with all different kinds of foods. He pulled out her chair for her and pushed it in after she had sat. He took the seat at the head of the table to her left. The monkey that had been on his shoulder when she first saw him ran across the table and up onto a perch.

"Cute monkey. What's his name?"

"Jack. A little joke amongst the crew." He chuckled. "So Ms. Watson how old ya be?" He asked pouring two glasses of wine.

"25. Practically an old maid." She laughed.

"Don't mind me prying but aren't most lasses yer age married with brats by now?" He handed her a glass.

"Well yes, but I put off marriage for as long as I could. You saw who my suitor was so I'm sure you understand why." She waited for him to take a drink of the wine before she did, just to make sure.

"Indeed. He seemed like a blithering idiot."

"He was insufferable, he'd hit me and he never knew when to stop talking either." A moment of silence passed. "I guess that's why you had to let him know when to." She burst out laughing, as did he.

"You have a certain macabre humor about ya, don't ya?" Sara nodded.

"I really must thank you though Captain."

"Ya may call me Hector."

"Then you may call me Sara." She said bowing her head again. "I really wanna say thank you. Without you intentionally doing so you saved me from a life that I could probably have never tolerated." She said taking another drink of wine. "Although, you did rob me of my wedding night."

"Apologies miss."

"It's alright. I'm not as innocent as one would think. I mean I'm still a virgin, but I've done things."

"What kind of things?"

"Things I'd rather not say." She said turning away and finishing off the wine.

"Ya know we could remedy that little situation of yers?" He said after a moment and she turned back to look at him. His hand was extended towards her holding an apple. "Apple?"

"I believe the correct terminology is cherry." She said before leaning and taking a bite from the apple. A trickle of juice ran down his hand between his thumb and pointer finger. She traced her tongue over it licking it up. He tossed the apple behind him and grabbed her hand pulling her into his lap. His hand cupped the back of her head and he pulled her in for a kiss. "Wait." She said pulling away. She reached up behind her and released the veil from her hair then pulled the pin so her long brown hair cascaded down her back. "Alright." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his again. His tongue slipped into her mouth as he reached around behind her and started to undo the row of tiny pearl buttons down her back. Once they were undone he pulled the top of the dress away from her torso. She stood and slipped the dress off completely tossing it aside leaving her in a chemise and corset. He stood and lifted her from the hips up onto the edge of the table and stood between her legs. She kicked off her shoes and her arms went back around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist as his lips found hers again. His one hand fumbled around on the table til he found what he was looking for. A knife. Pop went the laces on her corset. He put the knife down and tossed the corset aside. His hand went to her breast and found her nipple through the thin fabric of her chemise. A rush of wetness pooled between her legs as his lips latched on to the base of her neck. A sudden knock at the door interrupted them.

"Aye, go see who it is then."Barbossa said stepping away. Sara hopped down off the table and went to the door only opening it wide enough to stick her head out.

"Yes?" Barbossa heard her say. "I'll ask." She turned to Barbossa. "Master Raghetti would like to know if you wanted him to find a place for me to sleep down in the barracks with the crew."

"I don't think that be necessary miss." Barbossa cracked a wicked smile and she smirked.

"No thank you Master Raghetti. I have a place to stay for the night." She replied. "Have a good night." And with that she closed the door. She turned back to Barbossa who was leaning against the table. She went to him and slowly ran her hands up his chest feeling the smooth hard muscle under his clothes. She lifted his sword strap over his head and he took it from her placed it on the chair behind him. She undid the buttons on his vest and ran her hands back up his chest to his shoulder and slid off his coat and vest revealing his low cut white shirt that shows off his chest. She nuzzled against his chest before pressing her lips to it. He wrapped his arms around her as she licked, nibbled, and sucked and brought her chemise up over her head leaving her bare to him. His one hand slipped between them, happily he found that she was hair free, and he quickly found her clit. He flicked his finger over it a few times and her knees almost buckled.

"Easy there lass." He chuckled. With a sweep of his hand he sent the dishes and silverware behind her on the table crashing to the floor. Catching her behind the legs he lifted her back up onto the edge of the table. His lips caught hers as his hands went back to her breasts pinching and plucking her nipples. She let out a groan as new wave of wetness flowed between her legs. He pulled away and reached back to pull his chair in closer. He sat and placed one of her legs on each arm rest of the chair. "Lay back." He said and she did as instructed. "and don't worry yer nether regions be in good hands." He laughed and then bent his head to her.

The first lash of his tongue caused every muscle in her to contract and her breath to hitch in her throat. He used slow, strong, sweeping strokes to tease her until he got the result he wanted. Small moans and squeaks escaped her parted lips. He pulled away for a moment and stuck his pointer and middle finger in his mouth to wet them and then inserted on then the other inside her. Her hips raised a bit and his fingers slid in even further. He bent back down to her and concentrated his tongue on her clit as his fingers slid in and out. Slowly a strange feeling started to grow inside her. She felt as if she would burst. Her hips began to buck trying to find the right rhythm for a release from the pressure. Her moans grew louder and Barbossa knew that anyone in close range to his cabin would hear her, but he didn't care. His crew knew better to stay way. Sara lifted her hips one more time before she let out a scream and her entire body shuddered. Barbossa pulled away.

"So." He said wiping his mouth in his sleeve. "Was that one of the things you've done?"

"No. no." She replied breathlessly. He chuckled and grabbed her hips pulling her on to his lap so she was straddling him. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"I must confess miss, part of the reason I kept ya aboard is cause I was struck by yer beauty. You are definitely one of the most beautiful women I've ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on."

"You flatter me Captain." She said, her breathing had returned to normal. "Now, may I show you what I've done?"

"By all means lass."

She reached down between them and groped his cock through his pants and she felt him start to get hard. She untied the sash around his waist and tossed aside before sliding off his lap. She undid his pants and he lifted off the chair a bit so she could slide them off. She knelt between his legs and wrapped her hand around his cock and began moving it up and down. He closed his eyes and let out a groan as his cock grew in her hand. She bent down a licked from the base of it up to the head where she slid down just a bit taking just the tip in her mouth. She whirled her tongue around before sliding down all the way. Sara worked his cock til it was rock hard. Grunts and groans escaped his throat and his hand snaked through her hair. He gently pulled her head up.

"Aye, that be enough fore play." He said standing and taking her hands to help her up off her knees. He scooped her up and grabbed his sword off the chair. She looked at him. "Never leaves my side lass."

"What are you worried about? You can just use the one in your pants." He laughed as he carried her over to the bed and set his sword down next to it and then gently placed her on the bed, she sank in the soft comfy mattress. He climbed on top of her, settled between her legs, and kissed her. Her fingers bunched the fabric of his shirt, the only garment left between them. Finding the bottom hem she pulled it up over his head and tossed it aside. She ran her hands up his muscular arms and over his toned shoulders to wrap her arms around his neck. He kissed her as his hand slipped between them and positioned his cock at her entrance.

"Not gonna lie lass. This is gonna hurt, best if ya just try to stay relaxed." She nodded. He slowly shoved in a little at a time. He was right it did hurt. Her fingers dug into his shoulder and she whimpered. "Shh... it will pass in a minute. It will feel better I promise." He said trying to comfort her. As a fearsome pirate captain soothing a woman during sex was something he's never done, but then again all he'd ever been with were wenches. This woman was something special and he wanted to make her first time as enjoyable as possible. Ruin it the first time and it might make the person not want to do it again. He pushed in all the way and she gave a small cry. He wrapped one arm around behind her neck and gently brushed back a few stray hair with his other hand. His lips covered hers with a kiss as he started moving in and out. After a few moments the pain started melting into pleasure and slowly her hips began to rise to meet his thrusts.

"Hector." She huffed against his lips. "Oh Hector!" He gripped her hips and started thrusting harder. She threw her head back and moaned, her fingernails raked his ribs and he let out a hiss. His lips moved down her jaw to her throat. Sara clung to him as her entire body shuddered and she let out a scream. He thrust a few more times before he let out a groan and came inside her. His head dropped to her shoulder as his body shuddered. After a moment he pulled out and rolled to the side on to his back. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him so her head rested on his shoulder, her arm draped across his chest, and her one leg bent and tossed up over his. They laid in silence, trying to catch their breath.

"I couldn't have ever imagined, in all my years, how good something like that could feel." She said finally.

"Enjoyed yerself did ya lass?" He chuckled and she nodded.

"And I love how you didn't even take off your hat."

"Years of practice." He laughed. "Now just try and rest."He said pulling a cover over them. She snuggled in closer to him and quickly drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke the next morning she was alone. She stretched and a dull throb between her legs brought back memories from the night before, a smile spread across her face. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She wrapped the sheet around her and went and answered it. It was Pintel.

"Morning poppet, the Cap'n figured you'd be needing some clothes." He handed her a pile of clothing and a pair of boots.

"Thank you." She said and closed the door before he could say anything else. She went back to the bed, tossed the clothes on it, and placed the boots on the floor. Tossing the sheet back on the bed she slipped the shirt on over her head. It was plain white and came off the shoulder. Next she slipped the black pants on tucking the shirt inside the waist. Then she threaded the belt through the loops and buckled it. Next she put on the black corset, which was a hard task by herself. She laced it up and slipped it over her head and once she got it in the right spot she pulled the strings but couldn't get them tight enough. She gave up and decided to let one of the men help her afterwards. She pulled on the pair of silk stockings and then the boots. Finally when she was dressed she tried to straighten out the bed. The sheets and blankets were crumpled and thrown all over the place. She picked up the sheet she had just thrown on the bed and noticed a small red stain under it. Her virgin blood. She reached out and touched it, finally she felt like a real woman. After she had straightened out the bed she headed out on deck. She climbed the steps to the helm knowing where to find him, and she was right. Barbossa stood at the wheel, he gave her a half cocked smile as she approached him.

"Thank you for the clothes." She said.

"Aye, I don't think it to be a good idea to have you running amongst the crew naked."

"Indeed not. I do need help with the corset though, I can't get it tight enough."

"I'll be more than happy to help." Pintel said from the top of the stairs, Raghetti right behind him. He took a step towards her.

"One step more and it be yer last." Barbossa snapped and Pintel froze. "Send word amongst the crew if anyone touches her he'll answer to my steel. Now go!"

"Aye Cap'n" He said as he turned and left.

"Now, turn around." He said to Sara and she turned so he could pull the corset tighter. "Of course I don't see the point of putting it on when it just be coming off later."

"Maybe don't cut the laces this time? I rather like this one."

"We'll see lass. I make no promises. Now go on off with ya."

"Yes Captain." She bowed her head and went off to find something to do.

Months passed and Sara remained aboard The Black Pearl. Somehow she could not bring herself to leave.

"Yer allowed to leave anytime you want ya know?" Captain Barbossa would say to her every time the put into port.

"I know Captain." She'd reply. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No I want you naked in my cabin right now." Would be his reply to her.

So that's how it went. Sara dined at the Captains table with him where he'd regale her with stories of Captain Jack Sparrow, Will and Elizabeth Turner, and Davy Jones and Calypso. She slept in the Captains bed and helped with the chores, which was easy for her cause she knew her way around a ship. She had made friends with a few of the crew members, including Raghetti and Pintel, who taught her to cross swords. Raghetti even brought her back a wide brimmed hat with a long feather in it from one of their raids. Captain's orders she was sure but he'd never let on. She also began speaking like the rest of the crew, she tried to remain proper but sometimes if she was distracted she'd slip and start speaking in broken parts like Barbossa did. Even Jack, the monkey, had taken a liking to her.

Yes, Sara had been loving her life, she had freedom and she was at sea, which she had dreamed of all her life, but she found herself falling in love with the Captain. Everyday she would fall deeper and deeper in love with him, but she kept her feelings bottled up inside over fear of rejection, her heart couldn't bear it if he didn't return her affection, but she never gave up hope. She figured if Davy Jones, who even Captain Barbossa had feared, could love then maybe one day Captain Barbossa would love her, but as the days passed she become more and more disheartened to the point where it became noticeable.

"What be the trouble lass?" Barbossa asked her the one day. She had been leaning on the side railing staring out at the ocean.

"No trouble Captain." She replied.

"Of all the things ya be good at, lying is not one of them. Now what be the problem?"

"Nothing to be troubling yourself with Captain." She forced a smile. "I'm fine, really." He went to argue the point again when a whistling noise cut through the air followed by the sound of splintering wood.

"Captain! Ship off the port bow!" Marty, the look out, called down from the crows nest. Another cannon ball flew through the air and landed in the water close to the ship.

"Return fire!" Barbossa yelled to his crew and they scurried to load the cannons. He turned to Sara. "Go barricade yerself below deck and don't come out til I come fer ya."

"But I can help."

"No, I want ya safe, now do as I say." She nodded.

"Please be careful." He nodded slightly and then she went off below deck. She followed the steps down past the crew loading the lower deck cannons and down the next flight of steps into the barracks. She stayed in the middle of the ship in case a cannon ball hit the side. She could still hear the comotion above her. For a while all she could hear was cannon fire and the occasional sound of wood shattering, but soon the cannon fire ceased, and then she found out why.

"We're being boarded!" She heard someone above her yell. Then the air was filled with the sounds of clanging swords and gun fire. Curiosity got the better of her and she looked out one of the port holes to see the other ship. To her horror she recognized it. She decided she had to try to stop the fray. She ran down to the storage area where they keep the stolen goods. Rooting around in the boxes of loot she found a loaded pistol and a decent looking sword. She grabbed a coat to put on to disguise the fact that she was a woman, she also tucked her hair up into her hat. She stuck the pistol in the pocket of the coat and placed the strap of the swords holder on her shoulder so it went down across her chest and the sword hung at her hip. She quickly ran up the stairs and out on deck.

What she ran into was a complete a total chaos. She could barely see anything through the gun smoke and the clashing bodies of men all around her. She quickly ran and climbed the netting leading up to the crows nest. She scoured the ship until she found Barbossa up by the helm fighting with the Captain from the other ship. They were the only two up there. Suddenly movement caught her attention and she saw a sailor from the other ship sneaking up the other set of stairs behind Barbossa, gun in hand. She quickly grabbed a rope and swung down landing behind Barbossa as the sailor came up the steps. She pulled out her pistol and fired the same time he did. Her shot hit him directly in the chest and he fell backwards. She stood unmoving for a moment not believing what she had done. Suddenly a slight pain in her lower abdomen by her right hip distracted her. She put her hand over the area and when the pain subsided she pulled her hand away. She noticed a tiny bit of blood on her hand.

"Great." She said thinking that the bullet had grazed her. A sudden thud behind her drew her attention. Barbossa had knocked the other captain down and was about to run his sword through him.

"No! Stop!" She yelled. Barbossa froze and glanced back at her. "Everyone stand down!" She yelled out to the men. Slowly everyone stopped fighting and turned very confused as to who was giving orders.

"What ya think yer doing?" Barbossa said crossly sword still raised but he was looking at her.

"Apologies Captain." She said pulling her hat down over her face and stepping out from behind him. " Leave yer sword on the deck and get on yer feet." She said to the other captain pulling her sword out and pointing it at him. He slowly rose. "What business you have here?"

"This murderous sea dog killed my daughter!" He cried.

"Did he now? Are you so sure?"

"Yes, both her and her fiance were taken aboard this ship. He was found floating dead in the water with a bullet between the eyes. We didn't find her body, but no doubt he killed her as well!"

"This daughter of yers, you loved her?"

"More than anything in the world."

"Then why were you forcing her to marry someone she didn't love?"

"What? How do you know that?" She lifted her hat and let her hair fall and placed it back down farther back on her head so her face could be seen.

"Hello father."

"Sara?" He said looking dumbfounded. She lowered her sword. "Oh Sara it is you! I thought I lost you forever!"He cried embracing her.

"I am sorry for making you worry father."

"It's alright you're safe and now you're coming home with me." She stepped away from him raising her sword again.

"I may be alive and well father, but I'll not be going back with ya."

"What? Why not? Are you being held captive?"

"Of course not. I can leave at anytime I choose."

"So you've joined them then?"

"Aye."

"Sara, don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not. I'm happy here, more than I ever was at home. Being at sea is something I've dreamed of all my life."

"Sara."

"It be yer fault ya know? The reason why I love the sea. You should have never taken me sailing. Please understand this is where I belong." He was silent for a moment.

"I understand." He said finally.

"This won't be the last time you see me father, I promise. Now take yer men and go." She said hugging him. He picked up his sword and sheathed it then ordered his men back on the boat, taking their dead and wounded with them. After the other ship was sailing away Barbossa grabbed Sara's arm rather hard.

"My cabin. Now!" He growled half dragging her there. They entered and he released her roughly. She fell back against his desk but she caught herself on the edge, wincing as a sharp pain quickly shot through her lower abdomen, but she straightened up. "Yer father?" He snapped.

"Yes, apologies Captain. I never thought he'd come after you. If I had I would have gotten off this ship a long time ago."

"It not be just that. First off ya disobeyed me orders to stay below deck and tell me who the devil are ya to order me crew to stand down? That be the problem, you've been allowed too many liberties."

"But I Captain I never meant to..."

"I think it best fer ya to shut yer mouth and get out of my sight fer a while."

"Yes Captain." She said quietly as the tears welled in her eyes. There was a knock at the door.

"What?" He snapped and Raghetti and Pintel came in.

"Damage report Cap'n." Pintel said.

"Well."

"No severe damage, a few holes in the side, but she's sea worthy."

"Very well, go patch the holes then." He turned to Sara. "This be yer fault go help them." Sara quickly walked past the three of them determined to get out the door before the tears spilled from her eyes, but a pain sharper than before shot through her stopping her dead in her tracks. She cried out doubling over in pain, her hand going to affected area.

"What's wrong Sara?" Raghetti asked. She removed her hand and it was covered in blood.

"Shit." She muttered before getting dizzy and falling backwards whacking her head on the floor.

"I swear lass ya better not be fakin trying to gain my sympathy." Babossa said. Raghetti dropped on the floor next to her and pulled her coat open. Her blood had soaked through her black corset and pants making the area look wet.

"She's not fakin." Raghetti said looking up at Barbossa. "She's been shot." He came over to get a better look. Raghetti pulled out his knife and sliced the corsets fabric revealing a huge blood stain on her white shirt.

"Oh my God." Sara whispered when she saw how much blood she had lost. Raghetti moved her shirt and pants aside to examine the wound, he touched with two fingers and she whimpered and shoved his hand away. He looked at Barbossa.

"It's gotta come out."

"How'd ya manage to get shot?" Pintel asked.

"Up on deck earlier, I shot him, he shot me."

"Go get the tools. I got her." Barbossa said and with that Pintel and Raghetti were out the door. Barbossa bent, scooped her up, and then walked to his desk. Using his one arm he knocked everything off it and set her down. "This is what happens when ya disobey orders." He said as he stepped away to look for something.

"This bullet was meant for you." He turned and looked at her. "One of my fathers men was coming up the set of steps behind you to shoot you in the back, but I got between you and him. I shot him in the chest and I thought he had just grazed me. Apparently I was wrong."

"Aye, here drink this." He uncorked a bottle and lifted her head a bit so she could drink it. The rum burned as it flowed down her throat and she coughed forcing more blood to flow from the wound. He grabbed a cloth and pressed down over the hole trying to staunch the bleeding. She cried out and tried to remove his hand but he kept a firm hold. " I know it hurts, but we can't have you lose anymore blood. You'll die."

"Hector." She said softly. He turned back to her and her hand went to his cheek. "Hector, in case I don't live to tell you later, I'll tell you now. I love you." He gripped her hand and kissed her palm.

"You'll live. I promise ya that." He said lowering their hands but not releasing hers. "Where the devil are those two?" He turned towards the door.

As if on cue Pintel and Raghetti walked back in. Raghetti unrolled a leather kit with some crude looking tools in it. He pulled out a huge pair of tweezers and poured some of the rum on them to sterilize them, then he poured a bit onto the wound. Sara let out a scream.

"Sorry." He said to her, then he turned to Barbossa. "You might wanna hold her down." Barbossa wrapped his one arm around behind her neck and pressed most of his weight down on her so she couldn't move. He laced her fingers with his other hand and pinned it next to her head leaving only her one arm free, which couldn't do anything besides maybe grab onto him or flail uselessly. Pintel placed his hands on top of her ankles and pressed down pinning them to the desk. "Sorry about this Sara."

Raghetti placed two fingers on either side of the wound and pulled it open sliding the tweezers in. Sara suppressed a cry and her free arm flew up and her hand gripped onto Barbossas arm and her fingers dug in. Raghetti started prodding around trying to find the bullet. Her body twitched and tears streamed down her face. She tried to kick but Pintel had her legs pinned down good.

"Got it." He said finally. "It's coming." He pulled the tweezers out and the soft lead ball came out of the hole with a soft pop. "I don't think any major organs were pierced or any bones shattered so she should live." He said placing a cloth over the hole and pressed down.

"I'll have yer head hanging from the bow of the ship if she doesn't!" Barbossa said snapping his head around to look at Raghetti, whose face was giving off the look sheer fright.

"Hector, don't harm Master Raghetti." Sara said quietly, her eyes half lidded. "He tried his best. Promise me you won't."

"Such a soft heart you have." He said and then turned back to Raghetti. "You'll not be harmed, the lady wills it so." A wave of relief washed over Raghetti. Meanwhile, Pintel had released her legs and was doing something on the other side of the room that Sara couldn't see, and when she finally did she wished she hadn't. He had a red hot poker in his hand.

"Sorry about this poppet, but it's the only way to guarantee that you won't lose anymore blood." With what little strength she had left she began to struggle and kick trying to get away, but Barbossa had a strong grip on her.

"No!No!No! Get off of me! Let me go!" She cried.

"Sara." Barbossa said. "Sara, stop. Look at me." She stopped flailing and blinked up at him. In all the months she had known it was the first time he had called her by name, not lass or miss. Hearing her name coming from his lips sounded strange and foreign. He bent his head close to her ear and whispered so the other two wouldn't hear him. "I'm sorry fer hollerin at ya earlier I was angry from being attacked and I just wanted ya to know I love you too." Sara stared at him wide eyed not believing what he was saying. "Ya hear me? I love you." He repeated again. Sara let out a half sob half laugh and tears of joy streamed down her face. He released her one arm and caressed her cheek using his thumb to wipe away a tear, and then he kissed her. As he did Pintel snuck up next to them. Sara knew he was there but instead of fighting she wrapped her free arm around Barbossa's neck and he stuck the poker into the hole cauterizing the wound. She screamed into his mouth, but the pain and the smell of her own flesh burning was more than she could take and she quickly passed out.

When Sara came to she was in the Captains bed dressed in a long white sleeping gown. She slowly sat up wary of the pain in her side, though it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. She figured she should let everyone know she was alright so she swung her feet over the side of the bed and pushed herself up. She was a little wobbly at first but she steadied herself and headed outside.

"Hey poppet. Looks like you're finally up, eh?" Pintel said when he saw her.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"I don't think you should be out and about." Raghetti said.

"Why not?"

"You've been sleeping for almost five days."

"I have?" He nodded.

"You had a wicked fever too, thought you weren't gonna make it for a while there. Had us worried." He said reaching out to feel her face and forehead. "Seems the fevers gone though."

"Sorry to have worried you. Where's the Captain?"

"Over there." He pointed. Barbossa stood on the bow of the ship, hands on his hips, watching the horizon.

"We'll talk later." She said and turned and headed towards Barbossa. He glanced back at the sound of her soft foot falls. She slipped her arms around his waist resting her chin on his shoulder. His one hand moved to cover one of hers.

"Ya know I've been thinking about what to do." He said.

"Really? About what?" She pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

"About you."

"Me?"

"Aye. Ya know I decided a long time ago that I didn't want a wife. It would just be something to tie me down, and then you come along."

"Well, I don't want to do something you don't want to."

"Aye, but that be the thing lass. I want ya as my wife. Yer not like any other female I've ever met. Ya took a bullet fer me, any woman willing to do that, well that be my woman fer life." He turned in her arms and his one arm wrapped around her while his other hand went to caress her cheek. "How about it Sara? Will ya be my wife?"

"Oh, Hector! Yes!" She said as tears of joy spilled from her eyes and he bent to kiss her. "Wait." She said thinking of something. "As Captain can't you marry anyone at anytime as long as their on the ship?"

"Aye. What ya getting at lass?"

"Why don't you marry us then?"

"When? Now?"

"Why not? I am wearing white after all." She laughed.

"You got a point there." He said taking her hand and leading her to the stern. They stood by the railing in front of the helm and took each others hands. Then Barbossa said in a voice loud enough to call the attention of the crew. "Dearly beloved we be gathered here today..."


End file.
